percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Secret Goddess
IN PROGRESS Chapter One: The Threat I sighed, seeing the horror awaiting me. Anna walked up to me, sneering. “Hey, loser! You’re going to be sorry for beating me in the arena today!” I trembled. “I’m not afraid of you Anna!” Okay, back up. That’s Anna Smith, my evil half-sister. We’re both daughters of Athena, and are campers at camp half blood. And I’m me, Emma Brown. I’m petite, with light brown hair, gray eyes, and tanned skin. I’m kind of short for my age, which is 12 and I am 5’2. I am gifted with a sword, a knife, and a bow. I’m pretty friendly, so everybody likes me. Well, almost everybody. “You’re such a freak! I can’t believe a person as popular as me would talk to you! I’m the most popular person in the Athena cabin!” she exclaimed, looking very proud of herself. “You know that’s not true Anna,” I said, standing in my tiptoes to peer straight into her eyes. “The most popular person in our cabin is Annabeth,” I said, naming our councilor and heroine. Everyone at camp knew Annabeth and her boyfriend Percy. She’s saved the camp at least three times. “Whatever, loser. When you least expect it, I’ll get you.” Chapter Two: We’re Off To See The Oracle, The Wonderful Oracle In The Attic! “Ugh,” I said, complaining, “Anna is such a jerk,” I said. “Yeah,” Said Adam. “I know! She’s so full of herself!” Adam nodded his head in agreement. Adam’s my boyfriend. He’s a son of Hermes. He has sandy, dark blond-ish hair and blue eyes like the Mediterranean Sea. He’s goofy but smart, and he’s really cool. He understands my hate with Anna because he has annoying siblings too. He’s amazing and we’ve been going out since the beginning of the summer, since I kicked his butt in capture the flag, although he would beg to differ. “Maybe we should go up to the oracle. Maybe she can give us a quest or something,” Adam suggested. “Great idea,” I exclaimed. “We could leave her here in the dust.” We trekked up to the Big House, and walked in, hiding among the shadows. We emerged at the top of the staircase looking around. Neither of us had ever been to the attic before, and there was tons of stuff piled on top of foldaway tables. On one table there was a scimitar, stained with green stuff that looked like poison. On another there was a dragon claw. I tried to show it to Adam, but he looked away. I realized why. It was the claw that scarred Luke’s face. The one that had made him turn against the gods and his friends. The oracle was dead ahead. She used to be some-mummy ghost but some clear-sighted girl had taken in the spirit. Annabeth has told me about her. She’d been up here several times before. The girl who was the oracle was kind of pretty. She had short red hair cut into a bob and her green eyes twinkled like emeralds. She wore a ratty art museum t-shirt and jeans with paint splatters. Her Nike sneakers, which must have used to be white had multi-colored doodles and paint drips on them. “Hello,” the girl said. “I am not called the oracle. Call me Rachel,” she said. “Is there anything I need to do, need to know?” I asked, somehow sounding calm, cool, and collected while I was actually freaking out on the inside. Rachel’s eyes got larger, like a deer in the headlights. She started talking, and it sounded like she was tripled. “May I tell you something you don’t know?” she asked, rubbing her temples. I nodded. “You are not who you believe you are. You are not a mortal, nor a demigod. You are a goddess.” She said. Her eyes looked down, like she was afraid to face me. “WHAT?!” Chapter Three: The Secret’s Out “What!” I yelled. “Whoa, Emma chill out,” said Adam. “What do you mean I’m a goddess?” Rachel finally looked up. “I said, you’re a goddess. Your mother is Athena. Your father is Hephaestus. The man you call father is an adoptive father.” My eyes widened. “How could Athena keep this from me,” I asked, somewhat angry, somewhat happy, and somewhat sad. Adam touched my shoulder and led me away. We walked down the stairs, not bothering to hide anymore. Chiron was at the bottom of the staircase. He seemed to be waiting for me. “Oh, Emma,” he said, sighing. “It is time for you to meet the truth. May I tell you?” he asked, and I nodded in agreement. “You know how gods are immortal, right?” he asked. “Yeah, why?” I said, uncertain. “You have known who you are all along. You refused to acknowledge the problem about yourself. You have hid who you are, knowing it all along. Athena is extremely happy to have you on Olympus. She has started work on your palace, and is looking for a husband.” Chiron said, his eyes sad. “A husband?!” I hadn’t even thought of ''that ''yet. Chapter Four: Up on Olympus. I adjusted the olive leaf crown on my head, looking around uncertainly. My toga was pure white, held up with golden straps. My sandals were also gilded, and I wore two thick bracelets around my wrists. My hair was braided with gold thread. I felt stiff and old, perhaps the immortalizeation taking place. My mother, Athena, stood in front of me, along with three attendants. They fluttered around her feet, one holding a heavy law book, one brushing her golden blond hair, and the last one holding a gilded tray with nectar on top of it. “Hello, daughter,” Athena said, joy in her sweet voice. I twisted a ring on my finger. It had an owl on it, the symbol of my mother. I closed my eyes, remembering better times. I suddenly missed the cold clank of my clay-beaded necklace. My eyes seemed to suddenly turn into a digital movie screen, seeing my perfect summer ripped to shreds. First, it was me and my siblings with our bags, me giving Annabeth a hug. Then, it flashed ahead, to our first capture the flag game, with me and Adam in a pile, laughing. Then I saw two silhouettes together, holding hands, with the girl’s head on the guys. With a start, I realized it was Adam and me. There was me, meeting Percy, hero of Camp Half-Blood.